


Perfection

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Admiration, Beautiful, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mavin, perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that I met him, was the day that my life changed forever.</p><p>I didn't know of the good things in life until the best one ran right into me.</p><p>The most perfect thing on this Earth shoved his way into my life, and changed it forever.<br/>And here is the story of how I met him: Gavin Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

The day that I met him, was the day that my life changed forever.

I didn't know of the good things in life until the best one ran right into me.

The most perfect thing on this Earth shoved his way into my life, and changed it forever.  
And here is the story of how I met him: Gavin Free.  
__________________________

It had been a pretty shitty morning when I met him. I was tired and cranky. I walked into the Achievement Hunter office late like usual, sighing and sitting down at my desk.

Everyone else was here already; Ray was editing beside me, Jack working on the other side of the room and Ryan sat on the couch. Geoff's things were here, but he currently wasn't in the room.

Ray looked over at me and took off his headphones, smiling and giving me a 'Goodmorning'. He told me that the new guy was here and would start working with us today. I had forgot that we were expecting a new member of the AH crew.  
\~\~\~\~\~\

I was walking to the kitchen to grab some coffee when I met him. I ran smack into him, causing us both to grab onto eachother for support. When I looked up, I saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He had tan skin, emerald eyes, and messy brownish-blonde hair. There was a sexy bit of stubble on his chin, right below his perfectly shaped, magenta colored lips and his big nose that surprisingly suited him. He was the most attractive thing Michael had ever laid eyes on. 

And his attraction to the man grew even more when he spoke. 

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry, lad! I must not of been paying attention. Are you alright?" He spoke we a British accent that could make just about anyone swoon.

Michael stared, wide-eyes at the British man that was holding onto him and standing close. He snapped out of his trance after a moment, blinking rapidly and letting go of him. He stepped away, much to his dissapointment, and said,"Uh, yeah, sorry. It's my fault, sorry about that. U-um, I'm Michael. You m-must be the new guy, right?"

The gorgeous male smiled beautifully and answered, "Hello, Micool! Yup! I'm the new employee. My name is Gavin." The way he pronounced Michael's name made him giggle. 

"Oh, hey, Michael. So you've met Gavin?" Geoff suddenly walked into the room and saw them.

Both boys looked over at their boss, not noticing him at first. Michael nodded at him, and felt like he should leave. So he did.  
\~\~\~\~\

Ever since Gavin started working at RoosterTeeth, Michael hasn't been able to stop looking at him. He sat at the desk on Michael's right, only a few feet away. 

Every morning, Michael would walk into the office and Gavin would smile brightly at him and give him a cheery, "Hi, Micool!" And it would instantly make him blush. He wasn't a morning person and the only thing that could make him a bit happier in the morning is that stupid, beautiful Brit. He would smile back and sit down at his desk and talk to Gavin for a moment, just talking about little things like if they slept well or how their night was, and then they would go back to editing. 

During Lets Plays, Michael would frequently look over at Gavin and admire the way his eyes crinkled and his lips shined as he smiled and laughed. The noises he made when his character died or something happend in the game, those adorable and dorky little squeeks and giggles, they all made Michael smile and blush. He loved when he and Gavin would team up in a game, calling themselves Team Nice Dynamite. How they constantly flirted and acted like morons. They were best friends, but Michael still wanted more.

During lunch, Michael would often take Gavin out to eat. Like little dates, in a way. Gavin wouldn't allow him to pay for his meal very often though, but still he tried.  
\~\~\~\~\

The day that Michael finally realised what he really wanted, was the day he confessed to Gavin. 

They were at Michael's apartment playing video games, when Michael tackled Gavin due to playful anger. They rolled on the floor, tangled together, laughing like idiots. Michael had pinned Gavin down, leaning over him and straddling his hips with a smile on his face. They looked at each other, studying each others face, something deep in their eyes. 

Michael looked over the Brit's features, his heart picking up speed and butterflies starting to swarm in his stomach. Gavin was looking at him too, wet lips parted slightly, a look of admiration and longing in his eyes. 

And suddenly, their eyes locked, and Michael leaned down.

Their lips brushed gently, warm and soft on both ends of the kiss. 

Michael leaned back after a moment, staring down in shock at Gavin. As he was about to apologize, Gavin smiled happily.

Michael smiled also, relief spreading through him, along with pure joy. Gavin lifted his arms and cupped both of Michael's cheeks, pulling him down for another kiss. 

This one was filled with passion and joy, love and admiration.

And from that point on, Michael knew he had everything he could have ever wanted. He knew he was the luckiest man in the world, because he had the most perfect man ever right underneath him, kissing him lovingly. He knew he would be happy forever, with his beautiful boyfriend by his side, forever.


End file.
